Zeon's Reincarnation
by CrimsonDark
Summary: Bowie finds his "forever" as well as Zeon reviving into another being, or god. A bit of angsty, not much near the beginning, but near the end... Warning!: Yaoi content! OddEyeXBowie KazinXSarah
1. Chapter1

I don't own things characters! Though I wish I did!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hello everyone, where's Sir Astral?" Bowie said as he walked into the school.  
  
"He's downstairs, you can go and see him, he's been waiting for you." Sarah said with a big grin on her face. Bowie looked at her and thought she had been cut on her face, he shook his head and looked at her again. She was fine; he went downstairs and found Sir Astral on his desk, blood coming out of his eyes.  
  
"Sir Astral! Wh... What happened?! Who did this to you?" Bowie said coming by Astral. There was no sunlight coming in so he only saw dark blood oozing out. The candle burned with no life in it, it was about to go out.  
  
"Bo...wie...Bowie? Is that you? I cannot see...."  
  
"Yes it is me. Who did this? Do you know?" Bowie said concerned.  
  
"His minions came.... They took over Granseal... People may have escaped but... I fear that Sarah, Jaha, and Chester is possessed.... By the same evil creatures that attacked me. Bowie... Go find help...Hur...ry..."  
  
"Who did this?" Bowie said once again.  
  
"Ze...on..." Astral said with his last once of breath that was in him. He fell dead in Bowie's arms.  
  
"My old friend.... Rest in peace, may the Heavens help us all." Bowie said as he dropped his head.  
  
"What did you do!" Sarah said as she came running down the steps. "You killed him!"  
  
"I did no such thing demon! You are not Sarah! You are Zeon's demons!" Bowie drew his sword and pushed her back and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Get back here!" The demon screamed. She ran upstairs after him and used blast on him.  
  
"Get away! AHH!" Bowie screamed.  
  
"That's what you get! Now come here so we can have our lunch!" She screeched. Bowie got up and moved past her once again, he ran past Jaha and Chester as fast as he can. Running out of the school and jumping over bushes to get away to his house. He bumped into his mother outside of his house.  
  
"Mother! Please! Get out of here! There's demon's everywhere! Mother?" Bowie said looking at his mother from the back. His mother turned around and quickly bit him in the shoulder. "Mother! How can this happen! Mother..." He fled tears in his eyes and pain throbbing in his shoulder.  
  
Three nights and three days have passed since he fled from Granseal. I wonder if anyone from the force is not possessed? I hope someone will be able to help me. Bowie thought with a sad look on his face. He walked through the trees and came across a village. Is this Yeel? He thought once again. I hope it is, maybe Kazin will help me. I should tell him his wife is possessed, maybe that will get him motivated even more.  
  
Well that's chapter one! Hopefully you liked it... ;; I'm worried... What if you don't like it? 


	2. Chapter2

I don't own these characters!  
  
OOOOOoooo the infamous chapter 2.... Okay not really famous or infamous. . So sue me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The sunlight shone down on him, he winced as he saw it. He looked down to the people of Yeel and saw no one. "I wonder where everyone is?" He moved forward and saw a shadow moving behind him. He turned around and the shadow moved behind him. "Come out! I will not hurt you!" Bowie said crouching and taking out his sword. The Shadow came up behind him and grabbed his neck.  
  
"We do not need your sympathy, demon. Tell me what you want?" The shadow said.  
  
Bowie recognized that voice, but who was it. "Kazin! It's me! Bowie! Are you possessed?"  
  
"What? Bowie?" Kazin let go of him and Bowie turned around. Kazin was wearing a kimono that was different shades of blue, his staff was still the same from fighting the Demon King before, except this time his staff was polished. His fair curve made him fairly attractive for his age. His long blond hair down around his waist and his eyes were still the same, puzzling.  
  
"Kazin, it's so good to see you!" Bowie said hugging him. Kazin returned his affection for the old friend. "I thought you were possessed like the others in Granseal." Bowie let go and dropped his head, thinking of his mother, seeing how mad she was, he then winced and his cut that he got from his mother.  
  
Kazin saw him and asked, "Are you okay? What happened? And what do you mean by 'possessed?'" He dragged his old friend to his house and made him some Herbal Tea. "Now tell me, what happened?"  
  
Bowie took the tea with the hand that was free and then told him everything. "And that's how it happened"  
  
"I see. I just hope there is a cure for it, I don't want to see my wife like that forever. There has to be a cure, and I'm going to find it!" Kazin said standing up. Bowie winced again as he held his shoulder, "Oh... I forgot about your shoulder. Let me see it." Kazin said taking off the top of Bowie's clothing. "You said your mother did this? And she was possessed?" Bowie nodded, looking sad. Kazin looked at Bowie and went to get a cloth with some hot water to clean it. He came back soon with what he needed to clean the wound and went to Bowie. "Okay this might sting a little..."  
  
"AHHH!" Bowie screamed. "That more then hurt a little!"  
  
"Okay a lot..." Kazin said smiling. He took the cloth back and dumped it in the basin with water. He then put it back on Bowie's shoulder. This time he only winced and looked away. "This is very good for your wound, even though it hurts a lot. You can stay the night here if you want. I'll come with you, to help out. I just have to figure out where we have to go...Zeon has many helpers and we need to find someone that can tell us where he is. I'm guessing not the Tower this time."  
  
"I'm guessing another place, too. We need to find more allies! We alone can't fight them all. What about Peter? Or May? Even Gerhalt can help, can't they?" Bowie said looking at Kazin. Kazin shrugged and put the cloth back on his shoulder. Bowie took Kazin's hand and lifted it with the cloth, to look at the wound that was causing him so much pain. There was a mark on his shoulder now. It looked to be the symbol of the Tower.  
  
Kazin looked at it and said, "Looks to be the symbol of the Tower. I wonder why you have it on your shoulder. A lesser demon, not a full one, only bit you. Unless Zeon made your mother a full demon."  
  
Bowie looked at Kazin and then at the floor. "Then it would be impossible to get my mother back. I want to see her, one last time. There maybe a connection there and I want to find out. But right now...I want to sleep. Where do I sleep?" Bowie asked.  
  
"Well there is no place to sleep, there is only one bed. If you can manage to sleep on my bed with me then I think you'll sleep fine." Kazin said pointing to the room near the end of the hall. "I'm sorry there is no other place to sleep. I wish there would be, but Sarah said we didn't need any other bed." Kazin smiled.  
  
"Well as long as you keep some clothes on, I'll be fine." Bowie said retreating to the room.  
  
"Who said I wasn't going to! I'm not a sick pervert!" Kazin said laughing. He followed right after Bowie once he blew off the candles in the kitchen. When he got there he saw Bowie on the floor sleeping. "Sleepy head." He picked Bowie up and undressed him down to his pants and put him in bed. "Man is he heavy..." Kazin said pulling the blankets over him. Once he was done he stripped down to his pants and got in on the other side and quickly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Okay these are short chapters but that's okay. . 


	3. Chapter3

I don't own them... ;; I want Odd Eye though.. drools  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bowie tossed and turned and his face looked like he was in pain. Bowie jolted up when he awoke. Man...that was a freaky dream...I wonder if my mother really is alive. Bowie thought. He looked over at Kazin and then to him, he found that he was only in his pants. Damn Kazin...He most likely enjoyed it too. Bowie thought with a laugh.  
  
'He most likely did, he said you were heavy as well. But considering his weak muscles, I wouldn't blame him.' said a familiar voice.  
  
"Who is that?" Bowie said looking around.  
  
'I thought you would recognize my voice Bowie, I guess not. Try to remember back when you killed a certain someone, with that certain sword, you have.' The voice said inside of his head.  
  
"Odd Eye? Is it really you? Where are you?" He looked around and found a shadowy figure near Kazin's head. "You're.... You're a ghost? Or are you just an image inside of my mind?"  
  
'I'm inside of you, I got there by kissing you before I died. I transferred most of my energy inside of you. All I need is my body. Which I have no clue where it is.' Odd Eye said as he was looking at Kazin. He climbed up on the bed and sat across from Bowie. 'I need your help. I want you to find my body and get it for me.'  
  
"Why? You are a greater devil and you are with Zeon." Bowie said scowling at him.  
  
'I'm not with Zeon anymore. He left me... to die." Odd Eye looked away from Bowie and looked on the ground.  
  
"And I should feel sympathy?"  
  
'You do anyway, no matter what you say. I can read your mind. I'm like your conscious. I can see what you truly are, you are afraid and want to cry, but can't because of your friend.' Odd Eye said with a smirk on his shadowy self.  
  
Bowie looked at him and a tear drained from his eye. "If you weren't a shadowy figure I would kill you again." Bowie said clenching his fists.  
  
'That pains my heart. I just need your help to get my body back, if you don't you'll have to suffice with me in your mind. So I'd advise that you take up my offer.'  
  
"I'll take that offer in one condition." Bowie said not looking at him. "If you stay out of my mind and don't read it. Then I'll take you to your body."  
  
'Agreed.' Odd Eye said going over to Kazin and looking at him. Kazin looked back and smiled and put his finger to his mouth to shush him. Odd Eye smiled back and went over to a chair and sat down and closed his eyes. 'I'd advise you to get some rest. It's still midnight.'  
  
"I will." Bowie said and at that he fell back and slept.  
  
'Good night, Bowie' Odd Eye said and his shadowy figure left.  
  
Okay so what's you think? Nice surprise, huh? Okay you're laughing at me . I know you are! hides behind Odd Eye 


	4. Chapter4

I don't own them .  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Bowie! Get up!" Kazin said yelling from the kitchen. The sunlight drew in and it hit Bowie as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. "It's right after dawn and breakfast is ready. Wouldn't want it to get cold would you?"  
  
"I guess not. Where are my clothes? I want to get them on. As I see, that I'm still in my pants." Bowie said lifting his arm up to block the rays of sun. "Plus... I never took my clothes off in the first place." He looked at Kazin.  
  
Kazin saw him look at him. "You were on the floor sleeping and it wouldn't have been good for your wounded shoulder. So I took them off and put you to bed." Kazin said smiling.  
  
"Was I that heavy for you?" Bowie said coming up to him, he pulled out Kazin's arm and poked it.  
  
"I was able to lift you no problem! Hey quite it! That tickles!" Kazin said laughing. Bowie stopped and sat on one of the wooden chairs. "Here. This will be good for you." Kazin put a cup of tea and some eggs for him on the table. He got some for him and sat across from Bowie.  
  
"So... Have a good sleep?" Bowie said looking at his food. The silver fork came down on the egg and picked it up and put it in Bowie's mouth.  
  
'Just eat... Don't make conversation. Just like your buddy Kazin said, it'll be good for you!' Odd Eye said holding the fork up and shoving it into Bowie's mouth.  
  
"Scramofpldllgdj..." Bowie tried speaking but Odd Eye wouldn't let him. Kazin pointed and laughed at Bowie being spoon-fed. Bowie glared at Kazin for laughing and grabbed the silver fork from Odd Eye. The food in his mouth was gone, "If I hear you laughing again, I'm going to shove this fork down your throat." Bowie said looking at Kazin.  
  
Kazin saw that Bowie was going to open his mouth but he reacted first. "Yes I know that Odd Eye is in your mind. I can see him. I was up last night listening to your conversation. Odd Eye... Can you leave? I would like to talk to him alone." He looked at Odd Eye and he nodded and left. Kazin walked over to Bowie and sat beside him. "Are you that afraid to cry in front of me? Or is it that you have too much pride? Let your emotions out Bowie." Kazin paused and lifted up Bowie's head. "It'll become worse if you don't let them out." Bowie looked at Kazin and many tears fell. He leaned against Kazin, burying his tears in his blue kimono. The sunlight shifted for sometime and Bowie was still leaning against Kazin.  
  
"Thank you." Bowie said with a small voice. Kazin lifted Bowie's head once again.  
  
"You can always come to me. I will always be here for an old friend." Kazin smiled and got up. The closet in his room had many fighting kimonos. He went and grabbed a blue and green one. "Here." He threw the fighting kimono at Bowie's head as he came out. "Put that on. Your going to learn some moves that will help you." Kazin walked outside and took his staff with him.  
  
"Okay." Bowie said as he changed into the clothing he got from Kazin and his magical closet. "What do you think Odd Eye?"  
  
'Funny, why do you ask?'  
  
"Just a question. Unless I'm permitted to do that."  
  
'Well, whatever. Just go and do your fighting stuff with Kazin.' Odd Eye said going outside and sitting on the steps of the house.  
  
The sunrays hit Bowie once again as he steps outside; he looks at Kazin and sees him kicking the air. "What are you doing?" Bowie says looking at Kazin as he gracefully hits the ground from a high kick.  
  
"I'm practicing my kicks that Sarah taught me before she left to see Sir Astral. She taught me these and the stealth that I used on you. I maybe a Sorcerer and I can use magic. But something magic can't do, is a weakness for a Sorcerer. So I told Sarah to teach me these moves, and it seems you need them as well. Come, I'll teach you." Kazin said as he came toward Bowie.  
  
Hmm... What next to do.... I'll figure it out soon. 


	5. Chapter5

I don't own them...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They were outside for almost four-day kicking and punching; Bowie was a fast learner and mastered them in those four days. They usually skipped Lunch and kept practicing. On the Friday night, they went inside and had Supper. Odd Eye was getting quite angry with them, they kept putting off getting his body and he wanted it back now. The only advantage of being inside Bowie's mind was that he could read it. He always did, never telling Bowie about it. He felt a little sympathy for him. Being left alone in this world without any family left, he felt the same way, as he was a greater devil, being a greater devil meant being alone. He now looked at Bowie with different eyes.  
  
"I think you are finished the training. Do you think we should go and find his body now?" Kazin said kind of smiling. Bowie looked at Kazin and stared. "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Uh.... Nothing... I think we should get his body back now, he seems a bit angry. We'll get it tomorrow morning. I need to take a bath and sleep." Bowie said blushing.  
  
Kazin noticed the redness on his cheeks, he let it slid and said "the lake is behind the house, I might join you in a little bit, I need a bath as well. I smell like an old man sweating." He laughed and went in the house. Bowie went in after him and grabbed a towel and went out back.  
  
What is wrong with me! I couldn't have just thought that about Kazin! Bowie thought shocked. He quickly undressed and wrapped the towel around his waist. The water was nice and warm to his touch, the moon came up and it glinted off the water onto the trees and him. Odd Eye came up and floated in front of him in a sitting position. Bowie noticed him and put his head up against the rocks and sighed. "Yes?"  
  
'What so I can't enjoy the scenery of the trees?' Odd Eye said looking up at the sky and then towards the trees. He shifted to his belly against the water and lay down. 'I heard you guys talking about getting my body back.'  
  
"Ya, we're going tomorrow in the morning. You'll be happy when you're out of my body."  
  
'Not true. Your thoughts are interesting. Kinky, no?' Odd Eye said smiling at Bowie.  
  
Bowie looked at Odd Eye with hatred in his eyes; he started to fling water at Odd Eye. "I told you not to read my thoughts! How much did you read!?"  
  
'I only read the part when you were looking at Kazin funny, I wanted to find out why you were looking at him funny.' Odd Eye laughed at him and flew higher so he wouldn't splash him. Bowie stood up and shook his fist at him. 'I'm not going to tell him that you thought he was sexy. That would be funny, but I'm not that cruel.' Odd Eye looked at the house and vanished.  
  
"You done talking to yourself Bowie?" Kazin said laughing. Bowie looked at him and sat back down and leaned against the rocks. Kazin followed and sat beside him. "Ah..." Kazin said moaning out the words. "Nice... Warm... I needed this for a while." Kazin said closing his eyes and leaning back. Bowie looked at him and did the same. The moon shifted from the east to the west, they lay there for a while.  
  
Bowie moaned a little from the pain in his shoulder, Kazin woke up from his light sleep and looked at him. He came over and looked at his wound, the blood came down his shoulder and into the water. Bowie kept moaning from the pain and almost screamed out but Kazin's soft hand put it over his mouth. Kazin's other hand was on the wound trying to stop the wound from bleeding more, he used his magic and the bleeding stopped. He let his hand go and Bowie panted, he was sweating all over from the heat and the pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kazin said softly, still sleepy from his light sleep.  
  
"I think.... So..." He said panting still, "I'm still in pain, but I think I can live for another day or two." He looked up to see a soft smile on his old friend's face. Why does he do that? Why does he smile, so? Bowie thought looking sad. He smiled back at Kazin. "Thank you." He stepped out of the lake, making water prints over the rocky steps, the kitchen floor was cold on his feet as he walked into the room and grabbed his pants and out them on. He grabbed his arms and shuddered with the wind blowing in. Kazin came up from behind and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"You feeling warmer?" Kazin said putting some magic in the fireplace and putting some magic into Bowie to make him warm.  
  
"Yes..." He said softly. Kazin let go grabbed his pants and puts them on and climbed into bed with the blankets over him. Bowie climbed in on the other side and wrapped a lot of blankets around him. "So cold..." He said in a whisper. He seemed to get warmer as Kazin wrapped his arms around him; he turned around  
  
Oooo angsty, eh? Don't worry it's not them together, it's just affection from an old friend, like I hug all my buddies hugs her friend's  
Okay, please R&R. I hope you like it... I hate my story but my friend Rusty told me to keep it up and not delete it. Plus he wants to see how it ends.... Just gotta think of it... Hmm... thinks 


	6. Chapter6

I wish I owned them but I don't some person does.... I don't remember whom though. .  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When the morning hit them both in the eyes they awoke, Bowie still kind of cold from the windy night, he awoke like Kazin. His armor and everything was on a chair ready to be worn, as soon as Kazin and him got dressed they ate and grabbed everything that they needed for the trip towards Odd Eye's Body. The towns' people wished them luck and they left. They were on the road for about 3 days when they found where Odd Eye's body was.  
  
'So this is where I was buried?! Why such a nice place?' Odd Eye said looking at them.  
  
"Bowie wanted you to have a proper burial not like the other Greater Devils, he wanted it that way considering you were nice to him as 'Oddler.'" Kazin said pointing to a blushing Bowie.  
  
'Well start digging guys! I want it back.'  
  
"Okay, well you don't have to be so mean about it." Bowie said looking at him. They dug for about an hour and seemed to find the place where they buried him. "Geez! This is heavy! How much do you weigh?" Bowie said lifting the box with his body inside.  
  
'I don't weigh that much! It's all the things that they put in there with me, I was still alive when they put me there, I had to wait for about 3 days before I actually died.' Odd Eye said pointing out what he knew. They dropped it and opened up the box he was in. 'Wow, still well preserved, I guess humans are good at magic.'  
  
Kazin scowled at him and took out his body from the box he was in. "How are we supposed to get you in your body?"  
  
'Do you have the Force Sword?'  
  
"Of course."  
  
'Then put me down on the ground and stick the Force Sword in my chest.' Odd Eye said. 'Then Bowie has to kiss me once again, I need my soul from his body. This is the same thing that happened when you killed me.'  
  
Bowie nodded and took out his sword and stuck it in his chest, blood started to pour out. He then came over to Odd Eye's body and kissed him. Odd Eye went straight to his body, his fingers moved and his legs could move. He swished his tongue and opened his mouth to kiss Bowie more, Bowie let him and Odd Eye's tongue felt every crevice in his mouth. Bowie stopped and got up; there was silence until Kazin opened his mouth to talk.  
  
"Is he in his body?"  
  
"Yes... and in full affect of it." Bowie said chuckling to himself. Kazin looked at him and saw small bite marks on his lip, Kazin joined in the little laugh as he smacked him on the back. Odd Eye moved his arms up and grabbed the Force Sword out.  
  
"Thanks for getting my body back, here is your sword back." Odd Eye said as he gave it to Bowie. He started to walk away but his feet stopped and he fell over. He was very tired and sick from the loss of blood.  
  
"Let's get him back to Yeel, Kazin."  
  
"I think you're right, let's go." They picked him up and brought him back to Yeel.  
  
Okay, I have to think on what's happening now.... More to come soon! 


	7. Chapter7

Prompt answer. Don't own them.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When they got there they went straight to Kazin's house. Kazin went to get some water and some other things to heal him while Bowie took off his entire armor and put it in the room. He picked Odd Eye up and put him outside where he can clean off all the blood. He took off his top shirt and put it in the water to soak, he looked on his shoulder and noticed the same kind of tattoo on his shoulder. He dropped Odd Eye in the lake and went in and washed his chest off from all the blood, he maybe soaked but they can dry. Kazin soon came out with all the healing things they needed.  
  
"He seems very drained." Bowie said looking up at Kazin as he walked out with the healing herbs.  
  
"Well hopefully he gets a full recovery, he is a devil so he will regenerate." Kazin said as he took Odd Eye from Bowie. The healing herbs were all purple-ish and green; Bowie's looked at them strangely. "They are herbs that Sarah told me to grow, she teaches me a lot about this, and it presumes usefulness."  
  
"Are you almost done with me?" Odd Eye said keeping his eyes closed as usual.  
  
"Never knew you were awake. We are almost done cleaning the wounds so relax." Bowie said lifting him out of the water.  
  
Kazin and Bowie lifted him up and put him on a pile of moss that was growing near the lake. They used the herbs and everything. After a good couple of hours they soon were done and they put him on the bed to rest. Kazin and Bowie sat at the table in the kitchen talking on what they were going to do next.  
  
"So we have his body, what do think we should do now? Should we take him with us? Or let him leave?"  
  
"I'm sure Kazin, I think we should leave him but on another hand, I don't want him to be alone." Bowie said tilting his head over to the room. He looked back towards Kazin and saw him smiling. "What?"  
  
"Nothing... I think we should ask him what he wants to do, it's his body and his soul. We have no control over it." Kazin said leaning back on the chair, he leaned a bit to far and he had a one way ticket to the ground. Bowie got up and moved Kazin's feet to see him laughing, he joined in and he helped him up.  
  
"Graceful aren't you?" Bowie said laughing. Kazin nodded his head and he began to make some supper.  
  
The sun was setting and the moon was rising. The light in the bedroom was dim and Odd Eye couldn't see a thing, he may not of gathered his seeing yet, but he can still here the two out there being a little stupid. Why does Zeon walk again? Is it because he lost his pet and he's looking? Or does he want his pet to find him? Odd Eye thought dismayed. I just hope I can find peace, I don't want to be corrupted again, my last wish was to find peace and I'm keeping my promise. I just hope my 'peace' will accept me...  
  
The bed and the hard floor creaked as he walked across, heading towards the smell of bacon and other necessities that would be found in a kitchen. He leaned on the walls and other things for support; he was not that stable and needed the help. His other senses guided him toward the kitchen as Bowie got plates and Kazin still cooking something's. He lifted his nose to the air and smelled the cooking. It smells nice... Just hope my stomach will like it, Odd Eye thought moving his head around to smell the cooking. Bowie saw Odd Eye up and went over to him.  
  
"Need help Odd Eye?" Bowie said looking at him and offering his hand.  
  
Odd Eye hesitated and looked at his hand, he hit it away and said, "I don't need your sympathy..."  
  
"Well then would you like to have some food?" Kazin said putting more food on the table. Odd Eye went over to the chair and sat down and put his head on his arms. Kazin started to serve out the food and sat down. "Well... Let's' eat."  
  
They ate in silence. The moon was completely full and the candles in the kitchen were growing dim. Each of them going for seconds on the food. Once Kazin was finished, he got up and put the dishes on the counter so he can wash them. Bowie was the second one done and he helped Kazin do the dishes. It seems Odd Eye wasn't hungry anymore as he left the house and went outside.  
  
"There is the lake in the back if you want to wash up." Kazin said  
  
"I'll do that... Thanks..." He said leaving the house and going outside.  
  
Okay next chapter here I come! runs off 


	8. Chapter8

Don't own them...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"I need to wash up as well... It seems my scar is still hurting and it needs to be washed out." As Bowie said that, he went to the closet and grabbed three towels and brought them out back. His clothes fell to the ground and he wrapped a towel around his waist and went in the water. He yelped, as the water was cold on his feet.  
  
"What? It's supposed to be warm!" Bowie said shaking his feet to get it warm.  
  
The trees shifted and Odd Eye came with a big grin on his face. Bowie looked and was fumed.  
  
"Why'd you do that! I could've gotten sick!" Bowie said angrily. Odd Eye came out of the trees and grabbed one of the towels, he looked at Bowie from behind and he took off his clothes. Bowie looked away quickly blushing; Odd Eye wrapped the towel around him and came closer to him.  
  
"I would never hurt someone who saved me..." He whispered. Bowie blushed more and Odd Eye used his magic to make the water warm and he walked in. Bowie just looked at him strangely.  
  
Am I dreaming? Did I just here Odd Eye being nice? Bowie thought stunned. A few minutes passed and he walked into the lake; he went around so he can sit across from him.  
  
"Scared that I might bite?" Odd Eye said leaning against the rocks and smiling. Bowie shifted in his seat and blushed.  
  
"No..." Bowie said in a whisper, he was more like talking to the water then him. He looked up and saw that Odd Eye turned his back from him and was putting his head on his arms. He leaned back on the rocks and sighed. A few hours passed and it was silent, the moonlight seemed to radiating with light and it bounced off all the trees and into the water. The silence was nice until Bowie moved to touch his shoulder. He winced, he didn't like the feel of pain on his shoulder. "Ah..." What can make it hurt so much? I just cleaned it, Bowie thought.  
  
Odd Eye turned around and saw Bowie holding his shoulder, he opened his eyes for the first time and shot out his Beam. Bowie looked up at him shocked, giving him the 'why'd you do that?' look. Odd Eye went across the lake towards Bowie and turned him around and looked at his shoulder, there was green blood coming out instead of red blood.  
  
"This may hurt, but stay still." Odd Eye said taking a mouth full of the lake water. He swished it around in his mouth and sprayed it on the wound that he created on Bowie. Bowie screamed with pain and winced more. Bowie touched his shoulder and brought his hand back and saw the green blood.  
  
"Wh... What is this?" Bowie said shuddering with fear. "Is.... This my blood?"  
  
"Yes, it seems you have gained something from me."  
  
"But... Your blood is red, is it not?"  
  
"You've gathered some of the poison that was in my body."  
  
"Poison?"  
  
"I've collected poison in my body over time so I can be immune to it." Odd Eye took another mouth full of the lake water and sprayed it on Bowie.  
  
"Ahhhhh... Why... Does it hurt so much...?" Bowie said wincing.  
  
Aww Bowie's hurt? Or just enjoying Odd Eye touching him XD 


	9. Chapter9

The creators are lucky! I want to own them. ;;  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"You're not used to it, give me second or so and I'll be able to clean it." He took a couple more mouthfuls of the lake water and sprayed it on Bowie's shoulder; a couple more screams came from Bowie. "This is going to hurt a lot more, so relax and try not to move." Bowie nodded and relaxed; while he relaxed Odd Eye moved forward and put his mouth on Bowie's wounded shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh..." Bowie moaned, not knowing what to do but relax. Odd Eye bit down on his shoulder and Bowie silently screamed. Odd Eye seemed to enjoy his screams as he was smiling; he grabbed Bowie's arms and kept his mouth on his shoulder.  
  
"Relax... Don't tense up." Odd Eye said quickly taking his mouth off of Bowie's shoulder. He grabbed more water in his mouth and sprayed it on his shoulder. He continued to suck on his shoulder and heal it. After a few minutes he stopped and started to lick Bowie's wound, he let go of Bowie and sat beside him panting. Bowie turned around and was panting as fast as him.  
  
"Does your shoulder hurt as much?" Odd Eye said looking up at the sky.  
  
"No... Why'd you do..."  
  
"That?"  
  
"Yeah... You didn't have to help me, and how did you know about my shoulder and the poison in me?" Bowie said looking at him.  
  
"I knew because your shoulder turned green and you were holding it. As for helping you... I just repaid the favour." Odd Eye looked at him and smirked. Bowie smiled back and went under the water and swam to the other side. "Leaving me all alone?"  
  
"I need to sleep, I'm quite tired." Bowie said walking up and grabbing his clothes. He stopped at the door and looked back. "Thanks."  
  
"Yes, yes. Just sleep, your arm should heal soon." Odd Eye said leaning against the rocks. Bowie walked in the house and saw Kazin sleeping on a book.  
  
"Kazin? Wake up... Sleeping like that will hurt your back..." Bowie said shaking Kazin. Kazin shifted and awoke.  
  
"Sorry... I was reading and I was so tired." Kazin said looking up at Bowie, he looked at his shoulder and saw a whole through it like someone used magic on him. "What happened to your shoulder?" He got up and looked at it.  
  
"Uh... Odd Eye hit me with his magic and he healed it. I seemed to have some poison in me that he had. He cleaned it for me."  
  
"But... These are bite marks? What'd he do?" Kazin said looking worried.  
  
"He bit my shoulder and it healed it..." Bowie said looking away. He walked into the bedroom and Kazin followed.  
  
"You still have a hole through you and it's bleeding. Let me fix you up, tell me what happened." Kazin said getting some stuff to heal it. He walked over to Bowie and started to clean it.  
  
"All that really happened was that I was in pain and he said that my shoulder was green from the poison. He shot out some of his magic and it hit me in my shoulder, he came over to me and.... Bit me on my shoulder and it took out the poison..." Bowie said letting Kazin put some ointment on him. I don't want him to know the whole story... He shouldn't bother himself with my problems, Bowie thought sleepily.  
  
What do you think? Please review! Next chapter up soon! 


	10. Chapter10

Another answer that is not puzzling at all, I don't own them.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Well it's on, it should be able to fix that soon. But now I need to go to bed, I'm really tired." Kazin said getting up and going to the closet. The towel flew over to Bowie and hit him in the head. Bowie looked at Kazin. "Use that so you don't get blood on the bed, it may still bleed when you sleep." He took of his clothes except his pants and went under the blankets.  
  
"Where will Odd Eye sleep?"  
  
"He can sleep on the cot I made, it's magical, so it will heal his wounds faster." He said sleepily.  
  
"Seems like he is fine, I should use it," Bowie said holding his shoulder.  
  
Kazin got up and looked at him. "Okay, just let me switch it around a little so it heals differently." He moved his hands and a small bed appeared, it shifted and it settled down on the ground. "There you go. Now you can sleep easy." Kazin smiled and brought the blankets up over his shoulder and slept.  
  
"Thanks..." Bowie said, he quickly put on his pants and walked outside, he looked and saw Odd Eye. He turned away quickly and blushed.  
  
"I... I'm sorry..." Bowie said stammering.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I seem to come in on the wrong times, sorry..." Bowie said, turning back around to see Odd Eye with white silk pants on, they seem to curve around his waist and then twist out in the bottom. Bowie blushed more as Odd Eye noticed him staring. "Can you see even though your eyes are closed?"  
  
"Yes, I can see." Odd Eye said turning toward him, he grabbed his stuff and walked toward the room in the house.  
  
"You can sleep on the bed, Kazin made a bed for me already that will heal my shoulder." Bowie said walking into the room and lying on the magical bed. Odd Eye steps over Bowie and goes toward the bed and slips under the blankets. The sandman came and they fell asleep instantly.  
  
Mmmm.... Sleep, I think that's what I should do... 


	11. Chapter11

Don't own them, wish I did.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The morning breeze came upon them quickly; it seemed Kazin wasn't the first one up this time. Bowie was up already and making breakfast. Odd Eye woke and went into the kitchen, He saw Bowie making pancakes.  
  
"When were you up?" Odd Eye said scratching his head. He sat down on the chair and leaned back.  
  
"I woke up not long ago. I couldn't really sleep that well. I don't know why. My shoulder still hurts though." Bowie said rubbing his shoulder. Odd Eye came near and pulled his shirt down and blew on it.  
  
"This should help with the pain, for now." Odd Eye said sitting back down.  
  
"Thanks." Bowie said blushing a little. "We'll be leaving this afternoon, to go to Granseal and see if we can get Sarah and some others. Would you want to come?" Bowie finished with the cooking and put it on the table; he went to the cupboard and got plates and put them on the table. Odd Eye started to serve himself as Kazin walked in rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hey guys... Sorry I slept late... I was really tired from trying out my magic all night. Thanks for making breakfast, Bowie." Kazin said sitting down on the chair next to Odd Eye.  
  
"No problem, I had nothing else to do anyway. I was kind of hungry anyway, maybe from the loss of blood I've been having." Bowie said smiling, he sat down and started to eat.  
  
"I heard you guys talking about leaving this afternoon, I have no problem with it, and it would be better if we go there in good numbers. Two just sounds dead meat, three sounds better. Would you want to come Odd Eye?" Kazin said stuffing some pancakes in his mouth, waiting for a reply.  
  
"I'm not sure yet.... I need to figure out where Zeon is..." Odd Eye said eating some pancakes.  
  
"That's what Kazin and I are trying to do, after we get Sarah, Chester and Jaha we'll try to find Zeon. Just come with us, you'll be able to find him quickly."  
  
"I want to find him on my own! I have a big score to settle with him!" Odd Eye yelled standing; he looked at Bowie and left out the back. Bowie started to get up and Kazin pulled him down.  
  
"Leave him. Let him cool off, I know he doesn't want to leave. So relax." Kazin said smiling.  
  
"Maybe your right... But how do you know he won't leave?" Bowie said sitting down.  
  
"Well... You connected with him. Why don't you tell me?" Kazin said looking at Bowie. Bowie returned the look with a puzzled one. Kazin sighed, "it seems he can't be away from you, a long distance. It's like he feeds off of your energy or something. I can't explain it, but all I know is that he will stay with us because he has too, he has no choice." Kazin got up and started to put the dishes in the sink and washed them.  
  
"I'm going to talk to him... I have a feeling he won't yell at me this time." Bowie said.  
  
Okay next chapter soon! goes and writes it La dee la... 


	12. Chapter12

Don't own them  
  
Chapter 12  
  
As he walked through the back door he saw the lake disappear and Odd Eye just standing their, but his hair was down. He was wearing a white silk-buttoned shirt, except it wasn't buttoned up; he was also wearing white silk pants to match his shirt. He smiled and petted a small bundle, which was to believe to be a small blue bird. He looked up at Bowie and he smiled. He looks.... Happy? He seems so sweet and innocent. Bowie thought. He walked toward him and noticed he was wearing the same thing except it was black. Odd Eye came towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"It's good to see you again... I was worried you were mad at me for yelling at you, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I'm not... Umm... Where am I?" Bowie looked around and saw nothing but white all around him.  
  
"This place is where I come to relax and enjoy something in life that I will never be able to enjoy in real life." Odd Eye said, flickering the bird out of his hand. The bird flew around Bowie and then into the sky. "I can't seem to enjoy my 'precious things' in life, so I bring them here."  
  
"I'm one of your 'precious things?'" Bowie said.  
  
"Yes.... I cannot truly tell you that. That's why I brought you here.... This is the only way I can actually tell you... Because my feelings will only show in here, and not out there for some reason. I can't bring myself to tell you anything." Odd Eye said looking away. He looked up towards Bowie and touched his face. "Just make sure you open up to me in the real world, I need your help to defeat Zeon and his curse on me." Odd Eye came closer and kissed him, his tongue reaching every crevice in his mouth. It lasted for a breath and Bowie's vision turned black.  
  
I know short chapter, but I'm trying! Honest! 


	13. Chapter13

I never owned them, but I will soon! evil laugh  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Bowie? Bowie?!"  
  
"Huh... Ahh!" Bowie said screaming and sitting up. "Jeez... Don't yell like that..."  
  
"Well your heart wasn't beating... You seemed to scare us." Kazin said looking worried.  
  
"He most likely had a heart attack. Nothing new." Odd Eye said holding a blue bird. Bowie looked and saw Odd Eye with his hair down and his white silk suit on. He shook his head again and saw him normally.  
  
"I... I need to lay down somewhere..." Bowie said holding his head. He got up and staggered over to the moss bed and lied down. Kazin smiled and left toward the kitchen to get the supplies ready for this afternoon. Odd Eye left toward the kitchen but not before Bowie grabbed his hand. Odd Eye looked straight towards the kitchen while Bowie looked at him.  
  
"Why do you cling to me?" Odd Eye said in a stern voice.  
  
"Why do you keep your emotions inside?" Bowie said looking at him concerned. Odd Eye was silent for awhile he then answered.  
  
"I have too..." Odd Eye said and he left into the kitchen.  
  
Bowie looked at a distant object and thought. My question is why... I need to find that answer soon. He got up and left into the kitchen. Odd Eye was sitting at the table munching on some vegetables, while Kazin was polishing his staff. There was a bunch of bags on the table, seeming to be their luggage that they have to carry.  
  
"Well we're ready, are you Bowie?" Kazin said finishing the shine on his staff.  
  
"I think so, I just need my sword and I'm ready." Bowie said as he walked into the room and got his stuff. He headed outside the house with Kazin and Odd Eye following. "Okay, first to Granseal. Then to find Zeon."  
  
They headed out for around 3 days before they came across Granseal. It was wrecked once again; everywhere was webs, bloodstained rocks, and demon parts everywhere. They continued walking through the castle gates and saw a body almost being killed by another. The demon was about to kill the body but the body moved and casted a spell.  
  
"Th... That's blast! It's Sarah!" Kazin said fumed. He raised his hands and let out his magic out of his fingers. The flowed toward the demon and killed it. Kazin ran up to Sarah and hugged her. "Sarah.... My darling..."  
  
"Kazin... I'm sorry..." Sarah said crying. She lifted her hands and put them around Kazin hugging him in a warm embrace.  
  
"Kazin, Sarah. Thankfully you're safe! I was worried. Is it really you Sarah? Your not possessed this time?" Bowie said standing right beside them.  
  
"After you left Sir Astral shot out some magic and it hit me in the back causing me to gain consciousness. I don't know where Sir Astral is... But he is still alive and well for now." Sarah said smiling.  
  
"Come my love we're going to get you healed and ready to fight with us."  
  
Kazin picked her up and they walked over to an abandoned house. They stayed there for now while they healed up once again.  
  
Okay, they have Sarah now! Ye ha! snort Just kidding... I'm no slack jaw yokel. I'm Canadian, eh? 


	14. Chapter14

I will never own them. ;;  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Umm... Don't mind me being rude... But... Why is Odd Eye back? And here for that matter?" Sarah said looking worried. Odd Eye looked at her and scowled.  
  
"Don't be nosey." He said looking away.  
  
"Don't be rude Odd Eye." Bowie said smacking Odd Eye on the head. He pushed Odd Eye out of the room and into the kitchen. "They need time alone, they haven't seen each other for awhile."  
  
"What does that mean?" Odd Eye said trying to look into the room. Bowie grabbed him back and closed the door.  
  
"That means we don't go in there and we guard. Kazin needs to heal her."  
  
"More like something else. Hmph." Odd Eye said, he crossed his arms and looked away. Bowie looked at him with a smirk.  
  
"Jealous?" Bowie smirked.  
  
"Why? Are you?" Odd Eye said returning the smirk with another.  
  
"I asked you first. Plus, why would I be jealous?" Bowie said crossing his arms and looking away.  
  
"Hah! You are jealous!" Odd Eye said pushing Bowie into the door.  
  
The door banged on the other side and Kazin jumped.  
  
"Jeez, they better not be fighting again... They seem to do that a lot." Kazin said looking at the door.  
  
"Don't worry, Bowie seems like he can handle it." Sarah said kissing Kazin's hand.  
  
"Your right. I shouldn't worry about them."  
  
Kazin waved his hands around using some of his magic to heal Sarah. Sarah sighed and went closer to Kazin.  
  
"I've missed the feeling of your magic on me..." Sarah said unbuttoning his shirt. She moved her hand on his chest and kissed it.  
  
"I've missed you and your touch, my love." Kazin lifted her head and kissed her, she let him like always. She winced a little as he felt her thigh and then her back. She touched his chest and then to his face.  
  
Getting closer, eh? Not to worry, there's more to come. Please help me out by reviewing! . 


	15. Chapter15

Don't own them. .  
  
Chapter 15  
  
On the other side Odd Eye was smiling at Bowie coming closer to him.  
  
"You also seem to be jealous..." Bowie said wincing because of the pain in his shoulder. He smiled and sunk lower toward the ground. Odd Eye followed his movement and came lower and closer.  
  
"Maybe I am... Maybe I am not." Odd Eye said with a seductive voice.  
  
He moved Bowie's legs apart and touched his face. Bowie looked at him blushing, Odd Eye smirked again and kissed him. He kept kissing him, moving downward. He kissed his neck, and then he was about take off his shirt and kiss him but the door that Bowie leaned on opened. Kazin looked at them strangely; Odd Eye just leaned on Bowie looking at them with a smirk.  
  
"Had fun?" Kazin said laughing.  
  
"Uh..." Bowie's word came out silently. He blushed and got up pushing Odd Eye of him. Odd Eye got up as well and sat on the counter.  
  
"So? Not like you didn't have fun with your little wench?" Odd Eye said looking at Kazin's neck and his opened shirt.  
  
Kazin blushed and scowled at him. "No need to call her names, she's my wife. And call her Sarah, as she will be traveling with us." Kazin went into the room and got all his stuff and then quickly picked up Sarah and put her down outside.  
  
"I'm not feeble Kazin." Sarah said chuckling. She grabbed her gloves and put them on. She kicked in the air and did a couple of punches. "I seem to be ready to fight. Let's go."  
  
Kazin put his finger toward his lips to keep her silent. He pointed to Odd Eye and Bowie talking. Odd Eye held up Bowie's head talking to him in his ear, Bowie blushed a deep red and looked at him. Kazin hugged Sarah from behind and told her what happened at their house in Yeel.  
  
"Oh, so that's why he's with us, okay I understand." Sarah said looking up at Kazin and smiling.  
  
Kazin smiled back and said, "well now you know the story, it's good to have you as company, my darling star..." Kazin kissed her nose and she giggled.  
  
Okay, so I'm not good at writing . This is my first Shining Force 2 story and I think Odd Eye is HOT! Or smokin'! sizzle sizzle Don't laugh! I know whom you like! shifty eyes 


	16. Chapter16

I don't own them O.O  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Odd Eye... Why do you keep your emotions inside? And not speak them to me. You do not seem happy at all, you continue to feel pain in your heart and you have an attitude all the time towards me. You do not even cry, when you want to... I'm worried for you..." Bowie said sadly; he put his head on Odd Eye's legs.  
  
"I cannot do that, I'm sorry. I have to continue like this." Odd Eye said cautiously. He looked down and tousled Bowie's hair and whispered in his ear.  
  
Bowie looked up and blushed again. He grabbed Odd Eye's shirt and pulled him closer into a passionate kiss. Odd Eye grabbed his shoulders and intensed the kiss more. Odd Eye quickly got off the counter and swiftly kissed him again. Their tongue's entwined with each other's and they enjoyed it while it lasted cause they knew that they would not have this for a long time. Bowie moaned as Odd Eye kissed his neck and went lower, they quickly moved into the abandoned room and closed it. They continued kisses intensely; Odd Eye quickly took Bowie's shirt off and threw it on the floor, as Bowie did the same for him. He pushed Bowie on the bed and moved closer to him.  
  
"Hungry for more?" Bowie said smirking.  
  
Odd Eye licked his lips showing his fangs and came forward he made Bowie lay down as he started at the neck and worked his way down, stopping to torment his nipples a bit, before continuing down to the waist of his pants. An evil grin was plastered on his face as he bent down and roughly kissed him. His tongue explored every crevice possible. He then went lower to his neck and sucked on it, making Bowie moan with delight.  
  
Kazin and Sarah waited for a half-hour and they were still inside the room. Kazin sat in the abandoned kitchen with Sarah in his arms.  
  
"I wonder how long this is going to take..."  
  
"I never knew both of them had it in them. Especially Odd Eye, I thought he would never love anyone." Sarah said looking up at him.  
  
"Well considering what he has been through, I never thought it either, but when Bowie and him were fighting it was like they were fighting like a married couple." Kazin chuckled. "But I know for sure that Bowie can help Odd Eye know what love is and feel it. I know Odd Eye is just having the pleasure of doing that and he doesn't feel that much love for him and I know Bowie feels a lot of love for the Greater Devil. But we should not under estimate the power of the mind, body, and soul." Kazin was silent for a breath and added one more thing to say, "and especially the heart..." He looked up and through the window, the moon shifted once again making it near midnight.  
  
Very angsty they are... That will happen most likely once more and that's it, but it was fun writing! dances 


	17. Chapter17

I don't own them...  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Odd Eye... Ahhh... Why do you not say you love me...? But show this affection..." Bowie moaned out.  
  
Odd Eye sat up and looked away from him. Bowie looked at him and put his arms around his shoulders. His ear bent as Bowie nibbled on it, Odd Eye sighed and looked at him touching his cheek.  
  
"If you only knew what is going on. I'd tell you but I can't... You'll find out soon enough. This is as far as I go with you." Odd Eye said lifting Bowie's head, a simple tear fell from Bowie's eye. Odd Eye noticed and licked it off with his pink tongue; Bowie seized him and kissed him once again.  
  
"Please... Just a little longer I want to stay in your arms." Bowie said hugging him and cuddling him. Odd Eye pushed him away and got up. Bowie looked down and a tear fell. His armor was shining in the moonlight and he put it on. Bowie grabbed his legs and looked at him, he quickly looked down as Odd Eye left the room and went out the door. Bowie cried as he left. Kazin saw him about to leave but came infront of the door.  
  
"Why do you leave?" Kazin said standing infront of him. Odd Eye towered over him but Kazin remained there waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm leaving myself from you guys for a while." Odd Eye said giving him a cold stare.  
  
"Don't you know what will happen if you leave?! You'll lose most of your powers, not to mention Bowie's strength! You guys are attached to one another! If you leave you'll soon kill him!" Kazin said raising his voice towards him.  
  
"I know what will happen... And I regret what is happening to him, but he truly doesn't feel anything towards me. I can still read his mind partially, the only thing he wants is someone to keep him from being alone, and he chose me because I'm also alone in this world as well." He said looking away. "I truly love him... But he does not feel the same way as I do." At that, Odd Eye shoved Kazin away from the door and left.  
  
Kazin stared at the door that was now empty as the house was too. He looked at Sarah and she looked back at him. Kazin slumped to the floor with wide eyes; Sarah came right beside him and comforted him. Kazin sighed and leaned aback against the hard wall.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem sad? What's gonna happen?" She said concerned.  
  
Kazin took her love's hand and kissed it. "I hope this doesn't turn out bad... I hope Bowie's will be strong enough to survive the nightmare he's going through." Kazin said getting up. "Watch guard... I need to talk to him." Sarah nodded and sat on the table.  
  
I'll try my hardest to put up the next chapter! I just gotta write it! runs off 


	18. Chapter18

I don't own them!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Kazin walked into the room where Bowie was and closed the door. The tears fell as Kazin came near, as well as whimpering. The bed was warm as Kazin sat down and he noticed Bowie's shirt and somewhat of armor on the floor. He put his arms around him and lifted his head, Bowie looked at him with puffy red eyes and looked away. Kazin hugged him gently and smoothed his hair out. Bowie's cries simmered to sniffles. Kazin waited a little longer until he was calm enough to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry. Odd Eye left and I'm not sure where he went and if he's coming back..." Kazin said still hugging him.  
  
"It's okay... It's no one's fault... I just want him back... All I can hope for is that he will return or I will find him..." Bowie said shifting and moving off the bed. He grabbed his shirt and leather armor and put it on. Kazin looked up at him and hugged him from behind.  
  
"I don't want you to suffer, Bowie... I want you to be happy like Sarah and I..."  
  
"Kazin, I'll be fine... It took you awhile to find your 'forever', let me find mine on my own..." Bowie said turning around and hugging Kazin back.  
  
"I almost forgot... Odd Eye said something that you might want to hear..." Kazin said letting go of him.  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"He said that you don't truly love him, and that you only want to be with him because he is alone, like you." Kazin said looking at Bowie.  
  
He turned away and left the room quickly before Kazin saw his tears forming. He went outside and sat on the steps and looked up and thought. I do love him... Just not at this moment... I'll love him when he comes closer to telling me his feelings, and the feelings he has toward me. I wish to for him to come back but I know he won't... I'll search for you Odd Eye... I'll come and save you and I'll search for my 'forever'..."  
  
Wowzers! That's a lot of chapters I wrote! I'm still not done and I feel tired. I'm gonna sleep and hopefully people will review!! Please do! It'll make the cast very happy with delight! 


End file.
